portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 06 - A Little Moist
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * Story Enemies listed as in this chapter page are in-game. '6-1 Hi, lights.' In which our heroes are quire impressed with the mood lighting. Enemies * 39 Dialogue * - Hey, who turned out the lights? * - I think it helps set the mood. * - You come any closer and my mood will be set to "Murder". 6-1-1 The Floor Is Wet Our tired travelers get wet feet. Very wet feet. Because of the rain. Enemies * 40 6-1-2 Don't Look Back In which our heroes run as fast as they can do avoid getting eaten by alligators. Enemies * 40 '6-2 Eye's Upon Us' In which our heroes keep telling themselves to ignore the six glowing eyes in the forest undergrowth. Enemies * 41 6-2-1 Second Thoughts In which our heroes realize this place is less ambient and more creepy as time goes on. Enemies *50px41 6-2-2 They Don't Exist When our heroes really hope they don't encounter any unusually sized rodents. Enemies * 42 '6-3 I always feel like' Somebody's watching me... Enemies * 42 6-3-1 Put On A Show! In which Storm Wizard puts on a lightning light show to the chagrin of the Hollow. Enemies * 43 6-3-2 Is This A Good Idea? In which our heroes reluctantly turn their back on the watchful eye bush. Enemies * 43 '6-4 A New Hope' In which our heroes learn of an item that will allow heroes to communicate through their Hollow! Enemies * 44 Dialogue * - You may have defeated me, but you'll never find the Hallowed Horn hidden in the islands yonder! * - The Hallow Horn? What are you talking about? * - You haven't heard of the Hallowed Horn? It can grant Hollow the power of speech... * - Woah, that's exactly the kind of thing we need! Hidden in the islands you say? * - I shouldn'ta said anything. 6-4-1 This way! The one where our heroes seem to have lost the trail and turn sharply to the right. Enemies * 44 6-4-2 Much Better In which our heroes are thankful to be back on track, kicking the blocks out of shadow minions. Enemies * 45 '6-5 Croc's Are The Worst' When our heroes take a break to watch the crocs but still end up fighting some shadow minions. Enemies * 45 6-5-1 Fightin' In The Rain In which our heroes continue to beat up blocks in the rain. Enemies * 46 6-5-2 What a Mess In which Faithless Ranger steps in a puddle, turning his shoes from soggy to a little more soggy. Enemies * 46 '6-6 A Bit Slippy' Where our heroes battle up some very steep and slippery stairs. Enemies * 47 6-6-1 Out Of Shape In which our heroes are out of breath from climbing too many stairs. Enemies * 48 6-6-2 Over It In which our heroes are officially tired of being damp. Enemies * 49 '6-7 Edge Trimmers' In which our heroes have finally made it to the edge of the forest, with glimmers of sunshine and hope in the distance! Enemies * 50 Dialogue * - This wretched water is up to me calves. * - For as short as you are, I figured it'd be above your head. * - I know it's been a long quest but let's not get hurtful. * - Unless you want me to put that water above *your* head, Bowman... * - No, that's cool... I mean, I'm cool. I mean, no thanks. Category:Campaign